Lamentation's Curse
by iSqueakers
Summary: After a foiled plot to kidnap Peach, the Koopalings are stuck in a mysterious forest. Not only are they stuck in unfamiliar territory, but the Koopalings seem to be against each other. Learning his kids have disappeared, Bowser and Kamek find that forest and try to save them. Will the Koopalings get out the forest safe and sound, or will an action they do be the end of them?
1. Chapter I

**A/N: I actually got this plot idea from reading Kookylover98's Camp Scare Terror fanfic, except the Marios and Koopas are not fighting for survival together, but rather just the Koopa Kids.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

"I can't believe Mario defeated us yet again!" Iggy gasped.

Yet again, for the nth time in their existence, the red-clad plumber and his cohorts have defeated the Koopas. Rather than being somewhere within the proximity of the Mushroom Empire, the eight of Bowser's children are stranded in an uncharted, primitive forest.

The reason is because the Koopalings were doing the deed in Bowser's Klown Khopper, where they actually kidnapped both the Princess and the Mario Brothers! However, they got defeated at the Peach's Castle by Yoshi, so the Koopalings are taking a detour to get home much later so they can deal with their upset father later.

During their flight, the Koopalings ran out of fuel, causing the Klown Khopper to plummet to the ground and to shatter into several pieces, leaving the Koopalings wallowing in Location X.

"Ya were surprised? Where were you for the past decade?!" Roy spat.

"We just had a good plan," Iggy replied, "And that's why I'm surprised!"

While the other characters agree with Iggy, one Koopa decides to devastate the temporary unity among the siblings, "Mario and Luigi are shredders; zey zhred up all ze blueprints to the plans ve draw out," Ludwig rebutted, "So, I hate to agree vith him, but Roy eez right; vhy are you zurprised?"

"Not all our plans fail!" Iggy denied as he starts to tear up a bit.

"Yes dey do!" Roy argued back, "Tell me ONE plan dat we succeeded at!"

"… Um…"

"Exactly! Shut up wimp!" Roy scolded.

"Look who's acting all smart now," Ludwig muttered, rolling his beady eyes at his younger pink brother.

"Shut up Kooky!"

Roy and Ludwig proceed into arguing between each other. This goes on for quite some time, with several precious minutes gone to waste by the verbal thrashing going on. The annoyance the other five Koopas not involved in the argument is increasing exponentially as the minutes passed. Finally, one young but brave Koopaling decides to abolish this case of bickering between his two elder brothers.

"YOU TWO! QUIT ARGUING!" Larry shouted, "You two have been doing NOTHING but arguing with each other for WEEKS!"

Roy and Ludwig instantaneously quit their argument and stare at the young blue-haired Koopaling in astonishment. Both of the elder siblings wanted to deny Larry, saying he is wrong; that all the lies he ever told are as numerous as the amount of stars in the night sky. But they couldn't do that; Larry was telling the truth, and they needed to act as leaders, not fighters. Meanwhile, the four remaining Koopalings thank Larry in their minds; the eight of them must work together to get out of this unknown, feral landscape.

"Now that you two FINALLY QUIT ARGUING, we should find a place to stay overnight," Larry pointed out, "It's getting dark."

It's getting dark; awfully dark, at that. As the Sun lazily disappears below the horizon of the west, the forest actually seems to be filling up with life, unlike the typical city hustle-and-bustle they experience only during the daytime. Weird glowing bugs float throughout the air, providing the only light the Koopalings possess at the initial moment. Little rodents scurry throughout the forest; their miniscule hands and feet causing piles of fallen leaves to crackle under the sudden immense pressure. Worst of all, are the hundreds, or perhaps, thousands of different, unidentified species living in this untamed forest that have yet to greet the eight shivering Dragon-Koopas. Due to this terrifying fact, the reptiles are left panicking and desperate to find a sort of shelter.

"Who the heck lives in this place?" Morton questioned, "Like seriously, this is a freaking forest! There's nothing close by! No shops, groceries, clothes, stadiums, bakeries-"

"We get the point! Shut up before an animal hears us – I mean YOU!" Wendy shushed.

"Doesn't matter! We need to find a place right NOW!" Lemmy cried out, "Look at the sky!"

The seven other Koopas follow Lemmy's command and gaze upon the sky. Millions of stars fill the sky, with several visible nebulae dotting the sky; it's like the sky is the canvas to an out-of-this-world painting painted by a deity himself or herself. However, a full moon is also shown; the natural satellite to Plit illuminating the forest around the Koopas just enough to give this unknown forest an eerie feeling.

"Vhat about ze sky, Lemmy? Zere's no storm clouds- Heck, zere's no clouds at zall!" Ludwig retorted.

Lemmy gives Ludwig an ominous look before finally answering with a confused look, "Don't you believe in werewolves..?"

Roy bursts out laughing at Lemmy's inquiry, causing Lemmy to frown. Ludwig, instead of erupting into a case of the giggles, shook his head, an I'm-pretending-I-didn't-hear-that expression on his face, "No, Lemmy. Verevolves are fantasies. Zey don't exist!"

"But… But…"

"But vhat, Lemmy?"

"I read stories of them!"

"Dey are fairytales shrimp! Now shut up and keep on walkin'! You and your fantasy crap are slowing us down!" Roy scolded, "Got it? Good."

As the Koopalings continue to walk down an undisclosed pathway, a sudden howling is heard throughout the forest. Lemmy instantly reveals a look of terror on his face.

"That's them! That's the werewolves!" the second-oldest Koopaling shouted to the others, "We need to run!"

"Let's find a place quick! My feet are killing me!" Wendy cried in pain.

"Your feet are hurting you? Your FEET are hurting you?! Try being barefoot!" Iggy rebutted.

"I told you dolts to put on shoes before we went to capture Peach! And LOOK who didn't listen to me, huuuuuuuuuuh?!" Wendy retorted, "Now shut up and look for a place to stay! Finding something requires the eyes, not the mouth you idiot!"

"Since it doesn't require your mouth, can you shut up? My ears are ringing very very very bad and that's not good oh no," Morton complained. Wendy gives Morton a scowl, but remains speechless.

"Stop telling each other to shut up! We need to find a place!" Larry took charge of the situation, "Now look, we need to stick together if we want to leave this cruddy place! Well actually since it's a forest, I love-"

"LARRY! CALM YOURSELF!" Ludwig interrupted.

"Your talking is distracting us from a search here, Punching Bag!" Roy spat as he begins to search around for a sort of shelter – or at least some material to erect a makeshift shelter. Larry appears to be hurt from both Ludwig and Roy's verbal thrashing, but doesn't dare say another word.

The Sun is now all the way gone, the horizon gulping up every last ray it emits. Darkness has taken over the primitive landscape, leaving the Koopas shivering from both cold and fear.

"I-i-it's so d-dark h-here," Junior shivers from the cold, dense air lurking around the forest. Seeming to ignore his youngest brother, Ludwig continues to stroll around the forest. The oldest Koopaling seems to be looking for something other than a shelter.

"I need to find a stick to make a torch or something," Ludwig informed his seven confused siblings, "Ve need ze light."

"Can we start looking for a FREAKING shelter already?!" Wendy shouted with a tone of impatience as she taps her foot on the floor of the wilderness. Her feet are killing her; it's either to walk in high heels and deal with the annoying tippy-toe walking, or taking off her shoes and risk something slicing up the soles of her feet. Either of those options seem deadly for the only royal daughter of Bowser.

"Ve vill! Hang on for a second vould you? Geez!" Ludwig demanded. Wendy, although quiet and no longer complaining, is still giving Ludwig a scowl. Finally, Ludwig sights a huge stick with multiple twigs coming out at the end of it, "Here's torch material!"

Ludwig can feel something in his throat expanding, then suddenly contracting, resulting in the blue-haired Koopaling blowing a modest-sized fireball at the end of the stick. As the fire burns on, sufficient light illuminates the area surrounding the Koopalings.

"Now ve can find ze shelter somevhere in zis landscape," Ludwig informed, "Let's get to it!"

* * *

"Man it's awfully quiet in this castle," Bowser wondered, "It's never this quiet in here…"

As Bowser ponders over other things, a frightened Kamek bursts into the throne room.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO ALWAYS KNOCK!"

"Sorry Your Yellingness! But I have news to report!" Kamek informed.

"News?! What news!"

"News on your children, Your Curiousness!"

"Yeah!" Bowser spoke up, "Where they at? What are they doing?"

"You told them to kidnap the princess, Your Forgetfulness! Unfortunately, the Koopalings and Bowser Junior have been defeated by the meddling Mario Brothers yet again!" Kamek jabbered.

"… Oh! I remember," Bowser lied, "So… are they coming back to the castle?"

"They went to the Mushroom Kingdom HOURS ago, Your Lyingness!" Kamek informed.

"That means they are either captured or lost, Your Unencumberedness!" a voice added as a purple Magikoopa floated in on a magic broomstick.

"Kammy! Where are they?!" Bowser barked.

The purple Magikoopa shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, Your Saprostomousness. I'll try to find them right now!"

Bowser nodded as Kammy begins to float out of the room, "Oh, and Kammy?"

"Yes, Your Slubberdegullionness?"

"STOP USING THOSE BIG WORDS! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THEM! Don't make me have to force you to stop using big words like I did to Kamek over there!" Bowser ordered.

"Sorry, your… I-don't-know-what-word-to-use-ness. I will get onto tracking your kids, and I will stop using the big words!" Kammy apologized as she floats out of the room on her magic broomstick. Kamek and Bowser are left in the room, the duo remaining silent until Bowser speaks up.

"Kamek, you're dismissed."

"Yes your dismissiveness."

* * *

The Koopa Kids are still stranded in the forest, the eight of them still without a place to stay.

"What happens if we find a place that's like… haunted or something?!" Wendy cried.

"Just freaking be thankful you can take your shoes off in there! You ask for too much! Geez!" Iggy rebutted.

"Leave her alone Iggy! I'm tired of hearing her complaining!" Roy threatened the younger green-haired Koopaling.

"Shut up Roy!" Wendy thanked.

"Stop guys! Seriously! I am tired of you guys always going at each other's necks!" Larry scolded his siblings, "How about you all get your act together and HELP FIND SOME FREAKING STRUCTURE?!"

"Larry's right guys. You all are abusing the phrase 'Shut up' at this point," Ludwig agreed, "Ve need to find a shelter-"

"Like that over there?" Lemmy pointed to a sudden mansion surrounded by trees. Seeing the mansion, Wendy squeals with excitement and dashes over towards the two grand green doors. Instead of knocking like a normal, courteous visitor would do, Wendy opens the door and immediately makes herself at home. Making sure their only sister stays safe, the other seven Koopas step into the mansion, with the four youngest boys hesitating at first.

"Here's the shelter!" Wendy squealed in excitement as she takes off her shoes. Wendy sighs with relief when she feels the cool sensation of the gray carpet on her bare feet, despite the black walls, red doors and a few candle-lit obsidian chandeliers with onyx stones embedded into said chandeliers giving her the creeps, "Why are the chandeliers lit?" Wendy questioned her brothers in both curiosity and fright, the seven of them awarding their sister with a simple shrug, "This means someone lives here!"

"NO DUH! You broke into someone's mansion!" Iggy fired.

"Can we please stop having these fights? Please? Papa won't be happy with us if he sees us fighting," Junior pleaded.

"Dad's not here! It doesn't matter!" Lemmy rejected.

"… Vell, ve should make ourselves at home," Ludwig suggested, "Ve broke into zis house; ve mind as vell stay here for a few."

The other Koopas nod as all of them, except for one Koopaling, walks into a room that appears to contain several games.

"I don't want to sit around, exploring around here is much more fun because it's an adventure and yeah let's do that," Morton told himself as he, unlike his other siblings, goes up a spiral set of obsidian stairs.

**A/N: I know you guys are curious to the words Kammy used, so I'll tell you…**

**Unencumbered- free of responsibility**

**Saprostomous- Bad breath**

**Slubberdegullion- A filthy person**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it so far! **


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

* * *

Seven of Bowser's kids are exploring the bottom floor of the mysterious manor, passing several rooms as they go. After stumbling upon a sparkling-clean kitchen, luxurious dining room and an oversized laundry room, the seven find what appears to be the living room of the mansion.

The living room is in the same style as the other rooms: untextured black walls, soft gray carpet and two magnificent obsidian chandeliers. The only things setting this room apart from the others are three cream love seats, a high definition television and a strange brown cabinet. Seeing the cabinet, the Koopa 'Twins' start to explore through the shelves.

"Hey! This place has a ton of games!" Lemmy called out to the other five, who made themselves at home on the three couches. On the other side of the cabinet, Iggy is shifting through numerous cassette tapes.

"Look at all these music tapes! And VHS! These are ancient!" Iggy stated in a loud voice to the others.

"Whatever," Wendy moaned. Hearing their sister's complaint, the Koopa twins look at each other and shrug.

"Yeah," Larry continued, giving a hinting stare at Lemmy, "Let's play a game or something. We can find a way out of this forest tomorrow. It's too dark out."

"Games? Pfft, only game I'll participate in is watchin' a football game!" mumbled Roy as he picks up the TV remote. However, when he turns on the TV, nothing but static pops up on the screen, "Drat. Let's play Poker or something."

"Poker? We have nothing to gamble with..." Lemmy objected to his younger brother's idea.

However, Ludwig decides to speak up, offering his knowledge to his clownish sibling, "Ve don't need anyzing to gamble vith in Poker."

"Can you guys quiet the heck down?!" Wendy complained, "Y'all are too loud!"

"Umm, speaking of," Bowser Junior shyly piped up, "Where's Morton...?"

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge!" Morton marveled out loud to himself after reaching the second floor. He is greeted by a long, narrow hallway that seems to go on for kilometers.

The koopaling continues to stroll down the mysterious hallway on the second floor, passing numerous closed doors and several unlit torches. Morton tries to open one of the doors, but, to his dismay, finds it to be locked.

Undaunted, the stubborn koopaling continues down the hall, locked door after locked door passing on both walls. Finally, he sees the end of the lengthy corridor; the wall is decked with a large, white-gold door; a door that is suspiciously different from the other gray-and-black smaller doors found in the hallway.

"This door must be different! It's like a different design! And a different size! That means it should be unlocked! It's different!"

After exercising his version of logic, Morton opens the door, thankfully finding it to be unlocked. Inside is a room full of valuable treasures, exquisite gems and near-rotting Yoshi bones. The koopaling cringes when he sees the disgusting pile of decaying bones scattered throughout the room, but at the same time, he's amazed at the amount of treasure in this room.

"Wow! All this-"

All the sudden, a gray boo pops up, right in front of Morton!

* * *

"Okay! Okay! I fold!" Ludwig complained, smacking down a pair of sevens, a three, an ace and a queen.

"A pair!" Wendy called out, "I beat you Ludwig!"

Wendy slams down her cards, revealing two queens, two eights and a king.

"A double pair, Wendy. Not bad!" Iggy replied as he, Junior and Lemmy put down a pair.

"Stupid game..." murmured Lemmy. Junior also joins him with his bawling.

"I'm suing the makers of these cards!"

The others look at Roy and Larry, both of them trying hard—and succeeding—to not show any kind of emotion.

"Aha!" Roy finally smiled as he puts down four nines and a two. The other koopalings, except for Larry, gasp.

"A full house!" Wendy screamed.

"No vay!"

"I beat all of you so far!" Roy exclaimed coolly, "Let's see what you got Larry."

Larry cracks a smile as he gently lays down his cards on the table. His cards are an ace, king, queen, jack and a ten; all of them Spades, "Royal flush baby!"

"... I'm done playing," Roy surrendered.

"Is Roy a scaredy cat? He don't vant Larry beating him?"

Roy looks at Ludwig, unimpressed, "No, Ludwig! Do you freaking know what's going on here?! We are sitting here playing POKER while one of our siblings is missing!"

"Roy," Ludwig calmly butted in, "He's in the house. I saw him valk in! He's in ze house! If ve look for him zen ve vill get lost!"

"You don't get it! We walked into some strange person's house! Without knocking! Morty's probably trapped by the owners!"

"Roy, you're overreacting. He'll come back. He vill get lonely. Zere's novun here."

"I can't believe you Ludwig! I am not overreacting! Morton's our brother! You're gonna let him get lost in this house! A strange, old, rottin' house that we don't know anything on! You're treating this like the LOST finds the FOUND, when it's just the opposite! And you're just sitting here playing Poker without a worry!" Roy shouted as he picks up the deck of cards and scatters them all over the room, "You're a terrible oldest brother you worthless, trashy cacafuego! Now have a GREAT time playing 52-card pickup you indecent, screable moron!"

After his rant, Roy exits out of the living room.

"Geez. Vhat a louse," Ludwig rolled his eyes, then starts to pick up some of the scattered cards, "Only big vords Roy knows are insults. So... Who's up for another game?"

"Not me," the other Koopalings declined. The five of them follow Roy out of the room; Ludwig expresses a look of fear as the rest of them leave.

"Vait you guys! You'll lose me!"

* * *

"Kammy!"

Bowser walks into the Magikoopas' lab, where Kammy is sitting on an office chair, gazing at an article on tracking devices on the computer. Kamek is sitting in a rocking chair to the left, reading a sort of magical tome.

"Your highness!" Kammy greeted, turning her chair around from the computer screen as she does, "You might not forgive me on any other day, but you will love me now! You see... I put a tracker on all your kids."

Bowser does not express a fit of anger, nor one of excitement. He just stays silent, as if he is pondering over the words his right-hand woman spoke to him, "You tracked my kids? Why?" Bowser questioned, once again with no emotion.

"Your Questioningness, it's because Ludwig tries to kill me with his music, Lemmy tries to get me to ride on balls, Roy doesn't like me that much; I can tell. Iggy wants me to be a guinea pig for his 'latest, greatest invention', Wendy tells me to get plastic surgery, Morton talks me to death, Larry tries to feed me to his plants and Junior... Well, he's adventurous..."

"... So?" Bowser rebutted, "You're a great guinea pig, and you do need plastic surgery. How do you know the kids won't pull off the... Whatever?"

"So, your Rudeness," Kammy continued, "I will pull up a map. This map will display the area they are in. Oh, and they can't pull them off; I embedded the tracking devices inside of their shells. I took off a spike, hollowed it out, put the device in it then glued the spike back on to their shells."

Kammy types in a code on the computer's keyboard, and a command box pops up on the screen. The old Magikoopa then types in another code in the box and a map takes the command box's place.

"Okay, Your Watchfulness, look at this."

Kammy punches in yet another code on the computer's keyboard, but an error message pops up. Confused but undaunted, Kammy closes out of the error and tries again. The same error pops up.

"Umm sir..." Kammy explained in a shaky, hoarse voice, "They're in a place where the GPS capabilities of my trackers are disabled."

The purple-robed Magikoopa didn't need to turn around to see Bowser's wrath; she knows just by the eerie silence that it's currently happening. Just then...

"WHHHHHAAAAT?!" Bowser roared as he jumps, then lands hard on the floor, sending a shockwave large enough to measure on the Richter scale, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

After recovering from a near heart attack from Bowser's sudden rage, Kammy clarifies herself in a shaky voice, "S-s-sir... Their m-magic is b-blocking the GPS abilities of m-my trackers..."

"THEN RESEARCH PLACES WHERE IT'S BLOCKED! YOU TOO KAMEK!"

Kamek throws his book behind him in fear from Bowser's voice. Seeing the King of the Koopas glaring daggers at him, the scared blue-robed Magikoopa puts his accumulated wisdom to the test and did as his master commanded.

* * *

_"Intruder..."_ the gray boo muttered with a ghastly voice typical to other boos.

"W-what? Is that a boo?" Morton stuttered in fear.

_"Do not fear... You have much more... In this forest... To fear...Than me..." _

Morton loses his look of fear, and instead expresses a look of confusion on his face, "What do you mean?"

The gray boo remains silent for a few moments, gazing at Morton through its ruby-red, glowing eyes. The boo flips its tongue out as if he's silently taunting the koopaling.

_"This forest is cursed... Do not say anything negative... Or it just might happen..." _

"Okay, look boo guy. What does that mean?" the third-youngest child of Bowser questioned the grey being. The boo seems to ignore his question.

_"Next time... NEVER be negative... Or your words will... Come and... Bite you... On your tail... Just like... They have now... Enjoy your curses... If you want them..." _the grey boo advised.

Morton is about to ask more questions about this whole ordeal, but a voice from the hallway is heard. Sensing the voice, the grey boo says its goodbyes.

_"Now... I must go... Because... According to you... Nobody lives... In this forest... Because there's no shops... Bye bye! And don't you DARE... take my gems... and treasure... because if you do... ha ha ha! Your luck... will run dry! These bones... can prove that..." _the boo stated, then disappears into the air.

"MORTON?! MORTY ARE YOU IN THAT ROOM?!"

The koopaling opens the decked-out door and is greeted by the sight of his seven siblings. Six of them let out sighs of relief, but the seventh koopaling displays a look of annoyance on his face.

"Morton! What were you doing up here?" Roy scolded in a whisper, "We'll lose you!"

"Roy! Siblings I'm fine okay," Morton alleged, "Just umm exploring you know..."

Roy sighed, shaking his head at the fact that his younger brother is taking this whole ordeal lightly. Instead of the pink Koopaling speaking up, his 'archenemy' older brother acts as his mouthpiece instead.

"Ve need to stick togetzer, Mort. Zat's vhy ve followed Roy to look for you," the oldest koopaling retorted.

Silence fills the group for a few moments before Wendy speaks up, "Let's go to bed now! We need the rest for tomorrow's adventure! I call one of the cream couches!"

"I get the second!" Larry called.

"I got the last!" Iggy reserved his place. Ludwig, Roy, Junior and Morton roll their eyes at the three, while Lemmy speaks up in a more depressed tone.

"Whatever," Lemmy yawned, "Let's get to sleep... In this depressing, possibly HAUNTED house..."

Almost immediately, shrieks and a few slammed doors are heard throughout the upper levels of the mansion.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

* * *

"What was that?!" Wendy gasped in fear. The other Koopalings shrug, most of them also looking terrified except for two of them...

"Ve are not alone in zis house. Might be ze owners. If zey see us, zen ve can explain," Ludwig comforted his spooked-out younger siblings. He himself starts to doubt his own words, but Ludwig feels that he needs to be strong for his kin; it's his duty as the eldest brother to offer comfort when needed, as well as to lead the way, and he's been neglecting that duty ever since they all got stranded in this mysterious forest.

The only other Koopaling that also isn't spooked out by the occurrence is Roy. His reason similar to Ludwig, he is the buff of this group, much like Ludwig is the intellect. Just like Ludwig's responsibility is to guide his siblings to safety, Roy needs to do everything he can to keep them all in one piece; to keep them together at all times and to protect them. Roy remains silent, but his crossed arms shows that he will let no being, mortal or not, pass him and threaten his siblings.

"But what happens if the owner like... Kills us during our sleep? Oh no! I DON'T WANNA DIE IN THIS FOREST MANSION!" Wendy attempted to scream, but she choked up, causing her uttered words to come out as a hoarse squeak full of concern and fright.

"Relax Wendy! If they kill us during our sleep then we won't feel anything!" Larry joked. Wendy slaps Larry on the cheek in response to his joke, "Oww!"

"Shut UP Larry! This is serious!" Wendy cried, then stomps down the hall towards the stairs. With looks of confusion, her brothers follow her.

* * *

Bowser is pacing around in his throne room experiencing several emotions he never remembered feeling. Guilt, shame, regret, panic and fright are among these strange feelings; the poisonous emotions weaving together creating a repulsive, disgusting blanket of hopelessness.

"Why did I send them out to kidnap the Princess? That's my gig, not theirs!" the distressed king muttered to himself for practically the fortieth time since he discovered the disastrous news. He quickens his pace as the throne door opens, revealing Kammy.

"Sir! Your Exercisingness! Your Stressedness! Please calm down! Remember your blood pressure! I think I may have located possible places for your children to be at!"

Bowser pauses his pacing, then he gives Kammy a suggestive look, "Go on hag!"

"Well..." Kammy looks down at her violet robe in disappointment, "We didn't find their _specific_ area, but we do know what region they are in. Please follow me, Your Stalkingness!"

* * *

A few hours have passed since the ordeal involving Morton and a possible 'owner of the house' screaming and slamming doors. Right after they reached the ground level, Iggy managed to find blankets for himself, Wendy and Larry, as well as a massive California King-sized comforter for the rest of the Koopalings. Most of the Koopalings seem to be asleep under their blankets, except for Ludwig and Lemmy.

Lemmy has never been able to sleep on the floor; well, he was able to get to sleep, but due to the lack of a pillow, he laid his head down and slept on the rough carpet, resulting in him feeling congested in his head. He also wasn't a fan of being hot in his sleep, but couldn't pull the comforter off him due to him not having the edge of the blanket; Junior's lying down to the left of him while Roy, Morton and Ludwig are to his right.

Ludwig, however, couldn't sleep at all for a different reason: he feels as if his entire bloodstream is composed of only adrenaline; he feels ready to strike at any movement he can sense through the limited light provided, as well as sounds through his limited hearing.

"My dang endocrine system..." Ludwig muttered in a soft voice to himself, still unaware that Lemmy, lying next to him, is awake, "I just vant to sleep..."

"Ludwig?" Lemmy peeped near him, causing the eldest Koopaling to experience his sixth near-heart-attack.

"Lemmy!" Ludwig replied in a hoarse whisper, "Go to bed! Quit sneaking up on me like zat!"

"Fine!" Lemmy fired back in a sassy fit as he shifts his position. Somehow he is able to fall asleep yet again.

Trying to calm his poor adrenaline-overdosed body, Ludwig begins to think of other thoughts; much, much happier thoughts. His nearly-finished symphony, as well as a song he's been composing for the pop-star Amazee Dayzee to sing on her next tour, next to the study of a potion he cooked up at random.

Feeling much more at ease after his mini round of meditation, Ludwig closes his eyes and attempts to drift off to dreamland once again, but he hears another noise. This time, the uttered noise seems to be a strange, eerie, supernatural cry, causing the oldest Koopaling to awake.

Half of Ludwig wanted to jolt up, scream and rush to the mansion's front door, but the other half of him wanted to hide beneath the warm blanket and stay quiet, hoping the source of the commotion won't find him.

Ludwig's consciousness took over his subconscious instincts a few seconds later, thus he ignores both options; he doesn't move at all, fearing that ducking under the covers will cause the blankets to let off rustling noises. Still as a tomb he lays, his widened eyes gazing upon the darkness surrounding him, teeth clattering against each other, with jittery hands as if bolts of electricity are expelling from his fingertips.

The noise grows much louder and spookier, causing Morton and Roy to wake up in a bit of confusion. While Roy gazes with half-closed eyes in front of him, Morton turns around and sees two separate spirits, each of them in front of Wendy and Lemmy! Remembering his talk with the grey boo, the Koopaling did what he thought was the best option.

"GHOSTS! GO AWAY!" Morton shouted, which causes his siblings to stir around in their sleep.

Unaware that his sibling is awake, Ludwig completely loses it from the sudden shout. He lets out a little shriek, immediately ducks under the covers and cowers into his shell, hoping his green shield will provide him the necessary defense.

Meanwhile, the ghosts are in a deer-in-the-headlights trance, also shocked from the recognition they received from one of their soon-to-be victims.

"Go away! I'm not kidding! We all will live! We will not die in this house! Now get out of this house!"

The ghosts let out a long ghastly screech that gradually got to higher pitches as the ghosts shrink, eventually disappearing in thin air. From this screech, all the Koopalings except for Morton, Roy and Ludwig awake. Ludwig, though, gets out of his shell.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" yelled Wendy as she turns around on the couch to face her siblings on the floor, "You guys better have a GOOD reason to disturb my beauty sleep!"

"Yeah," Larry agreed, "What's wrong with all of you?! It's still dark outside!"

"And I was able to fall asleep again!" Lemmy cried.

Ludwig, Morton and Roy look at each other in questioning, as if one of them knows more about this encounter than the other.

"Wendy! Lemmy! Be thankful to me! You know I saw this ghost that woke me up and it was in front of YOU TWO! Be thankful and now you owe me you know because that was... SCARY!"

"Morton... Shut up! Let me sleep! And quit using that STUPID ghost excuse to get you out of this!" the female Koopaling commanded.

"Morton's right sis," Roy agreed with his younger brother, "A ghost woke us up. Dey wanted to like kill ya!"

"I can back up the two of zem," Ludwig finally spoke up, "Zey vere in front of you two."

"And I thought you were smart and sane Ludwig..." Iggy laughed at himself in shame, "And I thought you were tough, Roy. I thought you were all about reality, Morton. Well guess what?! I SEE THAT I WAS WRONG!"

"Shut it Punching Bag. We didn't make up any of dat ghost baloney! Dey were dere!"

"Whatever," Iggy rolled his eyes, "Let us sleep now."

"There will be NO MORE TALKING or I will throw the HARDEST, LOUDEST TEMPER TANTRUM! ONE THAT DADDYKINS NEVER SAW!" Wendy threatened.

Fearing for their hearing abilities and their sanity, the Koopalings silence themselves, but not before Roy whispers a joke to both Morton and Ludwig.

_"If we're getting treated like dat, den we should let a ghost possess her next time," _Roy whispered.

_"And have that ghost do the tantrums instead? No thanks!" _Morton whispered back.

_"Zat ghost is proof that decibels can go higher than 194," _Ludwig acknowledged.

"SHUT UP! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

"Oh boy," Ludwig sighed to himself, "Zis is going to be vun long night..."


End file.
